


An Instruction Book Please

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	An Instruction Book Please

The ground was damp beneath her feet. The toes of her leather boots showed the discolouration of the moisture seeping though. She walked blindly through the woods, letting the spirits guide her to the place where the bones were buried. She'd never had leopard spirits come to her or work through her like the munin did. This was a new experience for her and one she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to have happen again. Although she had to admit the leopard spirits were not as aggressive as the wolf for which she was glad.

She knew when she reached the spot as they swirled around and through her then abruptly left. Leaving her empty and alone.

Kneeling, Anita dug through the fallen leaves and dirt until she reached the distinctive feel of bone. She'd found the remains of the first leader of the leopards. The one before Gabriel. The one Gabriel killed when he teamed with Rania and Marcus. The news of this leader had been a surprise to her. She'd never heard of anyone leading the leopards or even a significant leopard presence in St Louis until she met the leopards from Chicago. They were the ones who told her about the other leopards and approximately where the bones were buried. She hated the fact she didn't know these things. Hated that there had been no one to tell her the history until now. She'd had to do it all by instinct alone and the longer she was Nimir-ra the more she wished she had some kind of instruction booklet so she knew how to lead her leopards better. Her biggest fear was failing them when they needed her the most. Micah had been helpful, he'd filled in the blanks and between he and Merle, they taught her a lot of what she needed to know but she still felt inadequate. Still felt that she could let them down at any moment, especially Nathaniel, and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Her cats had become too important to her which is why she'd done everything she could to learn how to better take care of them.


End file.
